My Princess of Snow
by Futanari King
Summary: A one-shot requested by Hikari.Glaceon.Hime.1993 between a few Naruto characters and her OC. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to use your beloved character and for being so productive when it came to ideas for the story. It's a one-shot don't ask for a sequel. Main theme is Futanari, you've been warned.


**My Princess of Snow**

"Here you go Tsunade-sama!" Hikari smiled as she heaved the brief-case onto the Hokage's desk as she looked over some documents.

"Oh, thank you Hikari-san." Tsunade said, gently placing the paper aside and swinging the case around to her.

Looking out the window behind her Hokage, Hikari admired the beautiful summer sunset. The bright-red sun was slowly going to bed and soon the moon and the stars would be out. Everyone in the village knew Hikari Aino loved to watch the night-sky, if you wanted to talk to her you could most definitely find her on her rooftop before bed every night. Dialing in the code, Tsunade popped of the briefcase to reveal stacks and stacks of money for a classified SS-rank mission down perfectly.

The gambling Hokage's eyes lit up at the sight of so much money. With all this she could take it to the village's gambling district and make a fortune! Seeing the gold coins revolving in her Hokage's eyes, Hikari sweat-dropped as she slowly closed the brief-case.

"I'll give this Anbu for depositing alright Hokage-sama?" Hikari giggled at her Hokage's weakness.

"Wha-Um, yes of course. Do that." Tsunade laughed nervously which created an even bigger sweat-drop on Hikari's head.

Lugging the heavy case off the Hokage's desk, Hikari struggled to get the outrageously heavy thing to the door where there were two Anbu agents waiting in case anything happened. Unbeknownst to Hikari, the Hokage's eyes hadn't returned to her work, but rather to the girl's heart-shaped rear end. Hikari was wearing a light blue kimono, the only thing from her child in the Village Hidden in the Snow.

Despite her cheerful, caring and overall angelic personality; Hikari had a background atrocious enough to rival Naruto's. As a child, Hikari had witnessed ninja come into her village and systematically commit genocide on the population. She had watched her mother and father be brutally murdered from a hiding spot before she escaped from the village and her psyche wounding past. She had trudged for miles in the snow and forest before finally being picked up by Kurenai and Kakashi in the middle of mission.

The Jounins had brought the girl back to Konoha where the third Hokage had given her an apartment and sent her to the ninja academy. There she had become friends with the Rookie-9 and enemies with Sakura. Not of that really mattered to Tsunade as much as that ass! As the years had passed Hikari's kimono which was once too long for her had gotten shorter and shorter as she grew up. Now at the age of 16 it didn't even come down to her knees anymore so every time she struggled forward with the briefcase she unintentionally flashed her Hokage with her pure white panties.

"Here you go, please take this down to the bank." Hikari gasped, as she handed it off to agent Wolf.

Closing the door behind her, Hikari huffed at a day's work well done. Suddenly feeling a chill on her neck, Hikari slowly turned around to see Tsunade gently smiling down at her assistant.

"Have I thanked you for all your hard work recently Hikari-san?" Tsunade asked gently.

"Ummm, no not in recent memory." Hikari laughed nervously.

"Well whenever Shizune is busy you're always there to help me out with this hard office work. I think you deserve a reward." Tsunade said, thoughtfully tapping her chin.

"That's not really necessary Lady Tsu-"

"Nonsense, I insist!" Tsunade smiled, turning off the light and ushering Hikari out the door.

Dismissing the remaining on duty Anbu, Tsunade quickly shut down the tower as the sun dropped into its cradle. While the Hokage did have a mansion, Tsunade preferred her room in the tower. It was a lot closer and it offered more privacy from peepers. Opening her door to her modest room, Tsunade let her down into its wildly flowing natural state before gesturing for Aino to come closer.

"I really don't need anything Lady Tsunade. I just want to earn my keep." Hikari said edging toward the door.

"But there are so many ways a beautiful young girl like yourself can earn her keep." Tsunade flashed a warm smile. "It's nice to see that you're drawing so many eyes."

Hikari blushed from the compliments, not seeing Tsunade's arm coming around until she was gently pulled into the Hokage's embrace.

"Every day is such a struggle to keep my hands off such a sexy thing like yourself." Tsunade murmured, her face inches away from Hikari's.

Before Hikari so respond or pull away, Tsunade pulled her in closer and enveloped her mouth with a deep passionate kiss. Hikari practically melted in her Hokage's talented hands as she moaned, Tsunade's experienced tongue probing her mouth and then diving in. Tsunade's hand roamed the nubile young virgin's body eagerly exploring where no one had before. Her hands slowly lifted up Hikari's skirt, cupping her ass and squeezing gently.

Breaking the kiss, Hikari lifted her head up and groaned softly in delight as Tsunade gripped her smooth backside through her panties. Planting butterfly kissed along Hikari's white as freshly driven snow neck, Tsunade deftly undid Hikari's obi from the back. With nothing holding it, Hikari's kimono hung limply on her arms until Tsunade brushed it back to fully admire Hikari's figure.

Unclipping the girl's bra, Tsunade to Hikari how beautiful she was before discarding the bra by throwing it behind her. Blushing, Hikari didn't pull away as Tsunade began to play with perky 36C-cups, massaging one and then the other and then both.

"Lady Tsunade…" Hikari breathed, the big breasted woman was completely enraptured by her assistant's breasts.

Squeezing them she felt how soft, yet firm they were. Lifting them up, enjoyed watching bounce freely on Hikari's chest.

"They jiggle quite a lot don't they?" Tsunade smiled lewdly at her assistant, who was blushing and rubbing her legs together nervously.

Hikari had never felt this sensation before, this heat rising up in between her legs and moistening her panties. But even with all the cues her body was giving her, her mind was still trying to get her clothes back on. Before Hikari could do anything, Tsunade took one of her nipples into her mouth causing another wave of virginal moaning.

Unbeknownst to either of the two girls, they were putting on a show for a third party. When they had entered Tsunade's room, neither had bothered to close the door all the way. So when a certain Yamanaka came looking for Hikari, she was given a front seat to watch as her crush was felt up on by her Hokage. Just saying crush is a bit of an understatement, Ino had _thing_ for anything to do with Hikari.

Ever since she had popped a woody in class, when Hikari had caught her staring down her shirt, Ino had been obsessed with the foreign girl. Unfortunately Hikari was really interested in anyone that type of way and Ino had been friend-zoned almost immediately, forced to jerk off to mental images of Hikari almost every night.

Now she was watching from the shadows as her much more experienced rival put the moves on Hikari! Ino would've liked to run in there and tell the Hokage off for trying to defile Hikari, but people tended not to take you seriously when your dick was pitching a tent. So for now, Ino furiously jerked off to the show, her breath coming in short shallow gasps as she cursed Tsunade as quietly and as viciously as possible.

Back in the room things were getting hot and heavy as Tsunade's hands began to get more and more invasive, a grope here, a lingering rub there, all leading to the direction of Hikari's shaven sex. Down in Tsunade's bluish-gray ninja pants the Hokage's thick shaft began to press against the tight fabric that restrained it and incidentally Hikari's virgin lips.

"How about you let you let your Hokage show you a good time eh?" Tsunade whispered, her cock straining to get free. "I can show you things that you'll never forget."

"Hokage-sama!" Hikari yelled, pushing free of the horny blonde woman. "We can't do this; it-it-it-I'm not ready!"

Hikari turned tomato red as she suddenly realized her appearance, scrambling around she haphazardly throwing on her kimono.

"I'm really sorry Lady Tsunade, b-but I have to go now." Hikari stammered as she hastily tied her obi and picked up her forehead protector.

"Don't worry." Tsunade smiled as Hikari stumbled out her cracked door. "You'll be back…they always come back."

With a slam Tsunade was left alone in her room with the moonlight shining through the window, highlighting her face and her cock straining to get free. Dropping her pants, Tsunade performed her nightly ritual of reliving herself. After all, she wasn't going to sleep with her erection rubbing against her stomach.

Running down the steps, Hikari couldn't believe what she had almost happened. She had almost been bedded by her own Hokage! Tsunade was always working so much Hikari had forgotten that the Hokage had her own needs and those needs involved…using her penis. The kunoichi wiped away a small trickle of blood from her nose as her mind flashed back to the feel of Tsunade's rather large endowment eager to slide into a tight hole.

Hikari was so busy blushing and fighting her impure thoughts, she didn't even see Ino until she ran into the blonde's busty chest.

"Ino-san!" Hikari exclaimed, her mind taken off of the incident as she ran into one of her best friends.

Not waiting for a response or even questioning why the Yamanaka was in the Hokage's tower so late at night, Hikari grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her along until they had both exited the tower. Only when they had reached the scary empty streets, only then did Hikari notice the empty sake bottle in Ino's hand.

"Ino have you been drinking?" Hikari asked taken back, the bottle looked strangely familiar. Little did Hikari know that the bottle had been pilfered from Tsunade's personal stash and hastily downed by the light-weight kunoichi.

"What do you care?" Ino laughed, ripping her hand free from Hikari's grip and staggering down the road. "Why don't you go back and fuck Tsunade?!"

Hikari gasped, her hands shooting up to her mouth at Ino's loudness, her voice echoing down the street.

"Ino-san please be quiet!" Hikari hissed, chasing after her staggering friend.

"Then kiss me!" Ino laughed, turning around to look directly into Hikari's eyes.

"I-Ino-san, I-I can't do that!" Hikari blushed.

"But you can let Tsunade feel your ass?!"

"It's not what you thin-"

Hikari cried out in surprise as Ino roughly grabbed her shoulders and a brief skirmish ensued. A drunken Yamanaka vs. a shocked Aino. A lovesick kunoichi vs. a Kunoichi trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Ino with her drunken strength was able to force Hikari back into a poorly lit alley. Over-powering Hikari, Ino pushed her sixteen year old friend against the alley-wall her hands painfully kneading Hikari's ass through her kimono. Her mouth latched onto Hikari's sensitive neck, turning her into a more brutish Tsunade.

"Please Ino, you're hurting me!" Hikari cried out, a hint of pleasure coming frown deep with her being drowned out by the smell of sake on Ino's breath.

"Come on; just let me put it inside. I love you Hikari!" Ino yelled, ripping open the top half of Hikari's kimono.

Ino's drunken confession rocked Hikari to her core, her lush hazel eyes going wide as dinner plates. Taking Hikari's mental paralyzation as willingness, Ino hiked up Hikari's kimono revealing her panty-less privates.

"I knew you wanted me, you didn't even put on panties!" Ino hand fumbled down with her ninja pants, pulling her erection free.

"NO!" Hikari shrieked, back-handing the blonde with enough force to send Ino spinning to the ground. "You are drunk and you need to go home!"

Ino had never seen Hikari truly angry, no one had. So in her drunken state, she was in complete shock from Hikari's powerful strike. Blinking the stars from her eyes, Ino could only watch from ground as Hikari ran away, clutching at her kimono. What had she done?

After 5 minutes of jumping from roof-top to roof-top, Hikari finally reached her apartment. Her mind was still in state of shock, but at least slightly more organized.

"**What the hell is wrong with everybody tonight?" **Hikari finally breathed out as she climbed in through her balcony window. **"It's like they're all trying to get in my panties!"**

Sighing, Hikari through off her practically ruined kimono and quickly hoped in the shower. Turning the heat up, she felt the tension in her muscles drain with the water, the beads of water collecting and rolling down her goddess like skin. Throwing her head back Hikari moaned as the water beat down on her breasts, stimulating her nipples and bringing them to their full hardness in seconds.

"What's wrong with me?" Hikari breathed, staring down at her erect nipples as she turned off the water.

The droplets collected, rolling down cleavage and bringing a strange sense of humor to Hikari's strange night as she stepped out the shower. 'I love you!' the words came from far left field and stopped Hikari mid-laugh as she dried off.

"**Does Ino really feel for me like that?" **Hikari questioned herself as she slid on a pair of clean white panties with black stars decorating it.

The summer heat had permeated her apartment; her plain white sheets still possessed warmth delivered unto it by the sun. Deciding to embrace the night's weird and erotic events, Hikari grabbed a simple white T-shirt and dived onto her bed. Hikari fell into oblivion far faster than she anticipated, the hands of dreams reaching up through the feather mattress and dragging her down into bliss.

The dream started off pleasant enough, the girl from the Snow village waking up in a field of beautiful blue flowers carved out of ice, but waved like something natural. A wind came down from a nearby mountain, gently uprooting the stems of all the flowers in its path. Smiling, Hikari lifted up her arms and found herself sailing alongside the Flora Armada.

The dream took a turn for the erotic side; Hikari's night couldn't be escaped that easily. It had chased her into her deeper consciousness, the feeling in her genital as Tsunade caressed her body bloomed and Hikari plummeted to a grass field. Crying out, Hikari found her ability to produce words or sounds of any kinds removed from her body. She stood up; her beautiful silken kimono unblemished by grass stains thankfully.

The sky thundered, yellow lightning ripping open the once serene sky. On the horizon came a low rumble that quickly grew into a thunder. Although the smoke cloud was at least 5 miles away, Hikari could see the cause of the disturbance of her dream clearly. They rode steeds as dark as the pits of Orochimaru's heart, the black stallions emblazoned with a fearsome quartet of blue skulls arranged in each compass direction. There were hundreds; each moving faster than any creature should be able to.

Their riders were completely naked, women demonic in origin. No two were the same, but they shared similarities such as varying hues of dark blue and purple. Their horns curved backwards, almost hugging their scalp before curving back forward with a wicked point. Their mouths housed rows of shark teeth and long reptilian tongues. They were all well endowed, at least EE cups on every chest and a few H cups in the rear. The wielded dildo-lances, phallic shaped scimitars and other sexual influenced weapons of death. Finally in between their legs were fearsome weapons of ass destruction, equine male organs, each fully erect and tattooed with runic carvings.

Gasping in fear, Hikari backed up her kimono becoming dirty blue rags as she struggled to run away. Her feet were almost moving in slow-mo when compared to the faster than sound travel of the daemonic stallions. Without even turning around, Hikari could feel the intentions of her pursuers; they wanted her body and nothing more. They desired to break her upon their horse shafts until she could no longer call herself a human.

Fighting back her tears of despair, Hikari scrambled up a hill only to watch as the grass turned to sand and send her tumbling back down a dune. Still, even over the sand the horses raced forward, their hooves kicking up flames in their wake.

"**No-no-no!"** Hikari spoke inside her head as her mouth still refused to work, her panic rising in her throat as the thunder reached a crescendo.

Tumbling back down the sand-dune, Hikari threw up her hands in a futile attempt to shield herself from being trampled. At the very last second, the horses broke their wedge formation and entered a circling maneuver, their steeds blurring at blistering speeds as a sand hurricane rose up around the frightened Hikari. The sands ripped and tore at her clothes until she lay naked in the sand, her breasts bouncing unrestrained from the G-force wind.

All at once, the daemon women halted their steeds, their weapons lowered at the frightened Hikari, both sets of them. One of the daemons dismounted from her steed, the daemonic stallion disappearing into wispy black smoke as she advanced. Like the other she had flowing white hair, runic tattoos covering her body from her massive breasts to the tip of her thick equine cock.

"We've finally found you princess!" The overly endowed daemon laughed, her troops cheering in lust. "Now we're going to show you what happens to those who run from the Sujnes!"

The daemonic leader buried her cock straight sword into the sand and sank to her haunches, Hikari frozen by fear as the daemon's fingers trailed down her body to her virgin pussy. Yanking Hikari's leg open, the daemon's cock dribbled its precum on the kunoichi's toned stomach.

"After I get done with you, everyone one of my warriors will have their turn with you and even the horses!" The daemon roared, preparing to plunge into Hikari, her soldiers cheering on her conquest.

"NEVER!" A roar boomed from the heavens, scaring the horses and sending some riders to the ground.

Falling from the sky like the Angel of Justice, Ino slammed into the thickest part of the circle, sending daemon horses and women alike scattering and turning into wispy black smoke. The blonde wasn't in her usual attire however; she wore heavy plate mail, her frame a lot larger than Hikari remembered. She wielded a beautiful glowing claymore, her armor radiating holiness with scriptures inscribed on every square inch. The daemons launched themselves in a frenzy at the blonde, but Ino only roared her defiance and charged straight towards Hikari.

The daemons parted like a wave before her blade, dozens dying with every swing, their bodies flying everywhere as they gushed their black life-blood before dissolving into black wisps. Soon Ino had created a giant cloud of black smoke, formed from the dead daemons she had slew. Grabbing her blade from the sand, the daemon chieftess engaged the enraged paladin in a fast and furious one on one combat, their blades moving at 6 times the speed of the greatest sword master.

Ino was steadily pushed back, by the daemons powerful attacks, her daemon blade burning with dark blue flames from its evilness. With a deft two part movement, the daemon disarmed Ino, her claymore flying up in the air and landing blade first in the sand beside Hikari's head.

"I have you know young knight and after I kill you I'll make sure to name Hikari and I's first child after you!" The daemon laughed, raising her daemon blade high with both hands.

"Over my dead body!" Ino roared, tackling the daemon.

Rolling off the chieftess, Ino scooped Hikari in her arms and grabbed her glowing golden blade. With a roar of thunder, a golden lightning bolt struck the pair of females just in time as the daemon chieftess brought her blade down on where they use to be. Throwing her head back, the daemon screamed in rage, her reaching the heavens and beyond. It was a cry of frustration and lust, but most of all a cry of promise to plunge her daemonic member into Hikari.

With the heroic Ino and mute Hikari, the lightning bolt had deposited the pair inside of marble tower surrounded by enormous trees. Standing up, Hikari did a quick three-sixty just to verify that no daemon was trying to turn her into a baby factory before releasing a sigh of relief. Only then did she notice that she was wearing clean clothes once more, if you could call a see-through one-piece night-tie clothes.

Covering herself in embarrassment, Hikari searched for a pair of proper clothes but found none. The room possessed only a rug and a bed and little else. Ino was currently shrugging off her armor, the metal pieces clanging as they struck the ground.

"I'm so glad I found you my love, I was afraid you were lost when the kingdom fell." Ino breathed, shrinking as the armor came off.

Hikari opened her mouth to try and explain that she didn't understand, but still nothing came out.

"I know you are breathless at the close-encounter my love." Ino flashed a knee-knocking white smiled, the blonde now in a simple leather jerkin. "Now we finally have a chance to consummate our love."

Wrapping her arms around Hikari, Ino scooped the mute girl up off her feet in a bridal carry. Striding easily with the black-haired snow beauty, Ino gently laid the girl down on the King-sized bed. Hikari had a pretty good idea what Ino was about to do, but she didn't feel panicked at all. She welcomed the idea of sex with her apparent lover for whatever reason.

Warrior Ino slowly opened Hikari's legs revealing her virgin pussy. Her hands moving by themselves, Hikari spread open her lips for Ino to stare lovingly at. Doing this normally would've caused Hikari to self-combust out of shyness, but in this world it felt…natural. Ino removed her helmet, her hair braided into a single professional martial arts ponytail. Undoing her distended leather trousers, Ino practically tore her blouse off as her trousers fell around her legs.

Her magnificent breasts shined as a beam of sunlight bounced off the sweaty pairs of small melons. Her stomach was ripped beyond normal reason, despite the fact that her size hadn't changed much at all. Down below her legs rested a dick of heroic proportions. It hung flaccid and intimidating, possessing the golden aurora that Ino seemed to emanate. It was thick and 6 inches long and that was her with just a little chub.

"I love you so much you don't even know." Ino whispered, her gauntleted hand stroking her penis to life.

"I love you as much as the sun loves the moon." A woman replied using Hikari's voice and mouth to transmit her words.

The voice was angelic; Hikari could hear the nobility in her accent that was strangely reminiscent of her own. Ino flashed another one of her heart warming smiles than brought a light to the fireplace in her loins. Ino's symbol of affection stood proudly in the air, a full foot of thick un-yielding means of inciting screams of ecstasy.

"I pledge to stand by your side for as long as I draw breath." Ino breathed, rubbing the back of her un-armored hand along Hikari's face.

"And I you." The voice used Hikari's mouth once more, but the black haired princess cared little.

Picking up the back of Hikari's legs, Ino carefully pulled Hikari closer to the edge of the bed. Locking Hikari's eyes with her own, Ino pressed her swollen cock against Hikari's virgin hole. Even as Hikari winced as her pussy was spread apart by Ino's cock, the paladin surged forward with her cock. Pushing through Hikari's hymen in one go, Ino grunted as her plum sized testicles slapped against Hikari's skin. A sense of warmth spread inside of Hikari's body instead of pain, their union favored by the goddess of innocence as proven by her bloodless deflowering.

A smile slowly spread across Ino's face as her cock twitched wildly within the moaning Hikari. As Ino slowly pulled out, Hikari winced, her vagina un-use to Ino's endowment, her hands clenching the silken sheets to deal with the pleasurable sensation.

"I've waited my whole life to finally have you underneath me." Ino half moaned, half whispered. "How does it feel, having me inside of you?"

"It's strange my lord, you're so endowed that my sex needs time to get use to you." The voice wasn't as calm and composed as it was previously, her excitement and arousal was leaking through.

Without warning, Ino plunged back into Hikari's with an even harder thrust. Hikari restrain herself any longer, a cry of pleasure forced itself from her throat. Repeating the action, Ino quickly fell into a rut on top of Hikari, her large breasts grinding against Hikari's only slightly smaller ones as she plunged in and out of Hikari.

"Ah-fuck! You're gripping me so tight my love!" Ino yelled, fiercely kissing Hikari as her armored hand tore of Hikari's shear lingerie.

"I'll show you what a real grip is." That time it was Hikari's words, that or she and woman previously taking had the same mind-track.

Hikari lifted up her lithe legs and wrapped them around Ino's back, effectively trapping the paladin in an inescapable sexual grip as she lunged downward repeatedly into Hikari's vagina. Their love juices mixed and soaked the sheets they fucked upon. Teasing Hikari's breasts, Ino smiled as she located Hikari's weakness, her hand squeezing Hikari's nipples and suckling on her breasts in between their passionate and messy kisses.

With every thrust, Ino's cock slammed into Hikari's G-spot causing the girl to squeal in pleasure. With Ino's length and girth there was little Hikari could do to stop her approaching climax.

"I'm about to cum my love!" Ino yelled, her thrusts flying into a frenzy.

"Me too, fuuccckkkk!" Hikari cursed (something she hardly ever does) as her legs convulsed in uncontrollable orgasmic bliss.

Screaming together, Ino came as Hikari's pussy clamped down on her rod with a death-grip. Her testicles clenching up, Ino released a groan of satisfaction as her cum splashed around inside of Hikari's vagina, filling up her womb with her fertile seed.

Basking in the afterglow of their intense love making, Ino planted loving butterfly kisses down Hikari's neck and on her forehead. Repeating their exchange of love vows, their basking was interrupted as a maid barged into room.

"My King, my Queen! The daemon chieftess seeks a parley!"

There was a thunderous boom from outside the tower and then everything exploded.

(Hikari my Sweet)

"AHHHHH!" Hikari screamed as she bolted upright in her bed.

Crying out at the attack of sunlight on her eyes, Hikari brought her hand up to shield her eyes. Grabbing her alarm clock, Hikari chucked it at the window and somehow knocked it shut. Giving thanks to Shizune for her deadly aim, Hikari released a content sigh of relief. As her nights embarrassing dreams came back to her, Hikari's reddened at her erotic dream.

"**I've never had one of those before, why now?" **Hikari questioned herself although she had a good idea it had something to do with Tsunade and Ino last night. **"Ino…"**

She had envisioned being…having sexual intercourse with her friend Ino who had come onto her in a drunken stupor confessing her love for her. Drawing her knees up to her chin, only then did Hikari realize that her sheets had been absolutely soaked from her dreams. Apparently her orgasm in her sleep had led to her orgasm in real life and judging by how large the stain was she had came multiple times, each more powerful the last.

Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, Hikari carefully slipped out of her soaked panties, her legs sticky with her juices. Taking another shower, Hikari decided what must be done.

"I need to visit Ino and find out if what she said last night was true…if she truly does love me." Hikari said determined and a bit frightened at the same time.

Throwing on an identical kimono to the one ruined last night, Hikari ate breakfast and set off for Ino's house. She had woken up late, it was now just a few minutes before when she usually ate lunch and the sun was high in the air. The village was a bustling hub of activity, villagers were moving to and fro and shinobi leapt about, on missions or heading to them. The Yamanaka flower shop was nestled on the border between the residential and commercial districts since it house a business and a home.

Hopping down onto the street, Hikari slowed to a walk as she approached the shop. Suddenly visiting her friend didn't seem like such a good idea. What if she was still drunk? What if she was angry about last night? Indecisive, Hikari stopped at the entrance to the store, her body fidgeting as she tried to pick the right course action out of so many. As she stood there, Ino's dad opened the door as he headed out for an urgent mission.

"Are you a friend of Ino's?" He hastily pulled on his vest. "She's upstairs."

With that he took off, not even bothering to wait for Hikari's answer. A bit confused, Hikari walked through the closed store and into the house. All the lights were off, the sun providing the only source of illumination in the eerily silent household. Moving silently, afraid to disturb the peace, Hikari headed up the creaky staircase. Wincing at every creak, Hikari finally reached the top and identified Ino's room right away.

It was at the end of the hall, a door decorated with pink butterflies from her childhood no doubt. Hikari had a twinge of envy, she didn't have a father to help her put butterflies on her door or help her do anything for that matter. Shaking off her past, Hikari moved quickly downed the carpeted hallway until she reached the door. Grabbing the door-knob, Hikari breathed in deeply as she asked herself 'Is this what she really wanted?' Deciding on a yes, Hikari pushed open the door and walk into Ino's room.

It had been a couple years since she had hung out in her best friend's room and she was happy to see it hadn't changed that much. The carpet was still lush, the walls were still striped pink and purple and the number of posters had only doubled.

"Get out dad!" Ino yelled throwing her pillow and hitting Hikari square in the face.

"Ow!" Hikari yelled, throwing the pillow back at the mopping blonde.

Ino was sitting on her bed, her back against the wall as she bobbed along with the music in her headphones. Seeing who had entered her room, Ino's eyes went as wide as dinner plates in shock. Surging to her feet, Ino grabbed Hikari's shoulders as if to ensure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hikari what are you doing here…" Ino trailed off her gaze falling to the floor. "Oh god, I'm so sorry about last night! I didn't know what came over me, I-I just saw you and Tsunade-sama and I couldn't stop myself. It was so stupid and I can't imagine how scared you must have been. If you want to tell Lady Tsunade and have me-"

"Do you love me?" Hikari cupped Ino's chin and lifted it up so she could meet the blonde's teary eyes.

"Huh?" Ino asked, wiping the clear liquid from her face.

"Last night, you said you loved me. Were you telling the truth or not?" Hikari asked grabbing the Yamanaka's shoulders.

Hikari needed to know how Ino felt about her, because she'd be lying is she said she didn't feel at least some base level of attraction to one of her best friends. Without warning, Ino grabbed Hikari's waist and yanked her raven haired best-friend forward into a deep kiss. Hikari was surprised and delighted all at the same time as she froze for a second before returning the kiss in full force. Ino's hands instinctively went for Hikari's ass, but the blonde diverted them to the girl's hips out of shame of last night. Feeling what almost happened, Hikari in turned grabbed Ino's ass mischievously causing the girl to jump.

"I love you so damn much." Ino punctuated each word with a kiss. "I've always loved you, from the moment I laid eyes on you in the Academy."

Their tongues intertwined, probing the other's mouth at first and then playfully wrestling like a pair of siblings. Time seemed to simultaneously slow and accelerate around them as they held one-another. Finally breaking the kiss, Ino stumbled backwards, still clutching Hikari. Laughing the fell on top of the bed, Hikari planting affection kisses on Ino's sensitive neck.

"Remember that love note you got on the last day of the Academy?" Ino moaned, giggling.

"That was you? I thought that was from Kiba." Hikari giggled along with Ino.

"Nope. Do you remember what it said?"

"Be my girlfriend. A rather cryptic message if I do say." Hikari laughed, drawing from her memory.

"Yeah, I was too caught up with myself to actually come out and say I liked you, but…you're never too late to change your mistakes. Hikari Aino, will you be my girlfriend?" Ino blushed, looking away.

Hikari sat up, straddling Ino's waist and straightened out her wild hair.

"Ino Yamanaka, I would love to be your girlfriend." Hikari said rolling off of Ino and onto the bed beside her. "I would love to go to the fair with you, watch fireworks with you and do all the things couples do together."

"All the things?" Ino asked, idly scratching her cheek as she stared at the ceiling.

"That's what I said didn't I?" Hikari said confused until her brain finally connected all the dots. "You hentai!"

Grabbing Ino's pillow, Hikari proud it down on the Yamanaka's face. Laughing Ino grabbed her other pillow and proceeded fight an epic pillow war that lasted for a good 20 minutes as the two kunoichi hit each other repeatedly with pillows. With all the fluff gone from her pillow, Ino bellowed as she tackled a laughing Hikari onto the bed. They wrestled lightly against each other soft gropes and planting furious kisses that is until Ino gave into her more lewd desires and pretended to accidentally grab Hikari's breast.

"Ohhh!" Hikari moaned in surprised at her girlfriend's dirty trick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Ino lied, rubbing the back of her head, the feeling of Hikari's soft breast still firmly implanted in her mind.

"It's okay." Hikari blushed, adjusting her bra. "Just be careful next time…is that your kunai poking against my leg or something else?"

Ino practically flew ten feet back, waving her hands wildly as she spouted apology after apology. She couldn't help herself; Hikari had overtaken her without even trying once more. She had become so enraptured by her body, her breasts, her smile, the smell of her shampoo in her shiny black hair; that Ino had forgotten about her always eager friend. She was afraid of scaring Hikari off after what she had tried last night.

"Ino, please!" Hikari sweat-dropped. "If you didn't get aroused when you saw my body than we probably shouldn't be together. After all I did have a dream about you last night…"

"What kind of dream?" Ino asked, opening one eye in curiosity.

Hikari launched into a vivid explanation about her dream from the field of flowers to the daemons getting ready to rape her. When it came to the sex scene, Hikari took great pleasure in explaining it in extremely vivid detail and watching Ino squirm as she tried to hide the erection pushing against her shorts. When Hikari had finished her story, she had found that she had unintentionally aroused herself with her tale, her panties moistening as she rubbed her legs together.

There was an awkward silence as both of the horny teenagers suddenly were unable to meet the other's eyes, but understanding the pains shared by the other. Finally after a long period of silence, Ino made the first advance.

"C-could we?"

"Do _those_ things?"

"I guess…"

"We could if you wanted to, not that I don't want to."

"Yeah, as long as it's what you want."

Ino slowly got up, still awkwardly failing at covering her boner and sat next to Hikari on the bed. Both of the virgin kunoichi stared at the floor, their faces bright red as they were unsure on how to start.

"Uhhh, Hikari-san can I ask you something?" Ino poked her fingers together.

"It's just Hikari, we're dating now. Sure you can ask me anything." Hikari snapped her head up, thankful for an ice-breaker.

Ino leaned over and whispered something into Hikari's ear. Hikari frozen for a minute and then steam flew from her ears as she nearly fainted.

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" Ino said frantically shaking life back into overheated girlfriend.

"No-no, i-it's fine." Hikari said blushing. "According to Anko and Kurenai, it feels really good when a girl does _that_."

Leaning back on the bed, Ino breath caught in her throat as Hikari leaned over her stuffy pajama bottoms. Suddenly feeling the heat getting to her, Ino shed her button pajama shirt. The silken shirt fell backwards, revealing Ino's hefty DD breasts with large cute pink nipples. Sweat from her exertions rolled down her perfectly round orbs, collecting on her nipples and dripping off or rolling down her deep valley that she loved to flaunt with risqué shirts and dresses.

Her breath excited and jumpy, Hikari felt the gentle reassuring hand of Ino on the back of her head as she leaned over the blonde's crotch. Her hands trembling in anxiousness, Hikari suddenly began having doubts.

"**What if I'm not good enough? What if she gets mad at me?" **Hikari thought, frightened as she began to undo the buttons on Ino's pajama bottom.

An image of the heroic Ino of her dreams immediately sprang to mind, Ino's stomach wasn't as ripped as her sub-conscious had portrayed her, but Hikari was more concerned about 12 inches of thick dick Ino was packing. Shakily undoing the last button, Hikari squeaked and lifted her head up in fear of being slapped across the face with Ino's huge erection.

"Oh." Hikari said, more than a little surprised.

"What?" Ino asked, a bit startled.

"I…I just thought you'd be a little more _endowed_. Not that it's a problem!" Hikari exclaimed patting Ino on the shoulder.

"R-right." Ino grumbled, her pride taking a gut-shot.

Ino's uncut member pressed against her toned stomach, 5 and a half inches in length and definitely not as thick as Hikari's dreams. Cursing herself for even saying anything at all, Hikari resolved to make it up to her new found girlfriend by giving the best blowjob ever given by a girlfriend. While Hikari was a virgin to the bone, she knew a little about the sexual-arts thanks to a class given only to kunoichi.

Slowly pulling down Ino's foreskin, Hikari smiled as Ino moaned as her bright red glands were revealed in all their shiny glory. Hikari licked at the tip, teasing Ino's urethra as she slowly stroked her shaft. She felt Ino's grip tighten significantly, showing her that she was doing something right as Ino bit her bottom lip as she futile struggled to muffle her moans. Planting a loving kiss on Ino's crown, Hikari began slowly working her way down Ino's length, covering her thoroughly in her saliva.

"You're so good at this." Ino moaned. "This is a dream come true!"

Blushing, Hikari massaged Ino's smooth testicles as planted butterfly kisses down the shaft. Finally down with her teasing, Hikari lapped a bead of precum up as she returned to Ino's bright red crown. Opening her mouth, Hikari gently removed Ino's hand from the back of her head; she didn't need any help to make her girl feel good.

Taking half of Ino's member inside of her mouth in one go, Hikari suddenly remembered to use her tongue. Now bobbing up and down Hikari's tongue worked away as Hikari got closer and closer to the base of the blonde's shaft. Her saliva rolled down the smooth member, providing lubrication as she worked harder and harder. Sound of gagging floated up to Ino's ears as she struggled to stay upright, her cock hitting the back of Hikari's throat. The Yamanaka was in heaven, she had only imagined what a blowjob would feel like to this day and now she finally got to realize her dream and with Hikari too!

Rearing for a final powerful lunge, Hikari reached the base of Ino's cock, deep-throating the blonde's symbol of affection as a sense of pride and accomplishment washed through her body. Unable to fight her orgasm any longer, Ino cried out as an orgasm bubbled up through her shaft. Hikari's eyes went wide as a blast of semen hit the back of her throat. Panicking from her inexperience, Hikari pulled up and received the final strand of cum across her angelic face.

Dazed, Ino let a blissful groan escape from her mouth as her member softened. Looking over Ino blanched as she saw a strand of her cum running diagonally across Hikari's face.

"I'm sorry, I should've-"

Hikari placed a single finger on Ino's lips to shush her girlfriend. Using the same finger she erotically scooped the cum off her face and set it gently upon her tongue where she licked she hard-earn prize. Ino's flaccid member jumped to attention as Ino tackled Hikari with a fierce kiss.

"Why are you so fucking sexy?" Ino grunted, grabbing Hikari's breasts and circling her nipples slowly with her middle finger.

"Why are you so horny?" Hikari giggled as she moaned, her sensitive breasts being massaged.

"Hikari…I want to put it inside of you." Ino groaned, her precum dribbling onto the sheets in anticipation.

Putting her legs on the floor, Ino grabbed Hikari's legs and pushed them open, her virgin pussy puffy in excitement. Grabbing Hikari's ass, Ino's dragged it toward her and line up her erection.

"WAIT!" Hikari yelled, placing a hand on Ino's chest.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed frustrated, she was so close!

"Protection." Hikari said simply.

Ino's eyes went from her throbbing cock to Hikari's warning expression to her puffy and wet pussy. Releasing a shout of annoyance, Ino dropped Hikari's legs and ran out the room. Running into her father's room, Ino yanked open his top drawer, scattering porn DVDs everywhere.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ino cursed hurriedly under her breath, throwing cases everywhere. "Come on dad, don't let me down."

"Hurry up!" Hikari yelled from her room.

The drawer empty, Ino ran over to the closet door and yanked it open, her cock slapping against her stomach with every stride. Going through the box of dirty pictures of her mother, Ino released a yell of frustration as she tossed the box aside. Her last resort, Hikari grabbed one of her father's combat boots and checked the laces. There, tucked into the bottom of laces was her salvation. A single condom that all shinobi carried just in case.

Moving faster than she ever had before, Ino busted back into her room where Hikari was exactly where she had been left if not slightly more exasperated.

"Got one." Ino breathed as she tore the packet open.

Fumbling around for a couple seconds as Hikari told her to hurry up, Ino squeezed on the tight condom at last. Rounding on her lover, Ino lay her body on top of Hikari's, planting light kisses from her stomach up to her breasts and ending on her mouth. Her erection ground against Hikari's enflamed pussy, both the kunoichi managed to restrain themselves for a few seconds longer.

"You are the most beautiful, caring, kind-hearted, innocent, friendly, stubborn girl I know and to have my first time be with you makes me the happiness girl alive." Ino's smooth hand caressed Hikari's face, wiping away a single tear of happiness as it rolled from Hikari's eye.

"Ino…" Hikari breathed, her words catching in her throat as she wrapped her arms around Ino's neck and whispered. "Take me."

Feeling as if her body was supercharged with electricity, Ino restrained her as she reached down and adjusted her pulsating cock until it was poking at Hikari's pussy. Moving as slow as possible, Ino pushed her way inside of Hikari, the kunoichi's lips parting and her impossibly tight pussy accepting Ino's member with a silky embrace. A stuttered moan escaped Hikari's lips as the tension in her body melted away. Ino smoothly sank her cock into Hikari's pussy until she ran into Hikari's hymen and looked at the girl for instruction.

Hikari had a feeling that losing her virginity wouldn't be as pleasurable as it had been in her dream, yet she gave Ino a nod anyway, sweat creasing Ino's brow. Raising her hips up, Ino brought them down with a lightning like quickness. Hikari's cry was stifled by Ino's mouth as blood rolled from lips and onto the bed. Finally able to breathe again, Hikari looked Ino in the eyes as their lips parted, a string of saliva present but ignored.

"You belong to me now." Hikari said smugness evident in her voice.

Smiling Ino slid out a bit before sliding back in, marveling at the feeling of a virgin pussy, or any pussy at all for that matter. They didn't exchange anymore words after that, it was all hisses and moans as their bodies intertwined, their hands gripping asses and cupping tits as they explored the foreign body presented to them.

Ino was on top of Hikari just like in the dream; their breasts rubbed together, nipples kissing one another as the sweat lubricated orbs slid over one another. Ino face was buried in Hikari's neck, her hips moving slowly and deliberately so as not to upset the silent status quo that had been set. Hikari spent most of the time trying not to cum (Ino also, but she never told her that), the feeling in her dream was completely different from sex in real life. There was a certain quality of the physical flesh as opposed to imagined flesh. Ino may not have been godly endowed as the hero of her dream, but Hikari felt her every movement shooting lightning through her body.

Likewise Ino could have never replicated the feeling of Hikari's pussy gripping her like a python squeezing the life out of its prey. Minutes stretched into hours which extended into days as the two kunoichi writhed on the bed, sensual moans floating up through the ceiling where a well trained listener could imagine the show going on below to great personal effect.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Ino began feeling the familiar sensation of an orgasm in her clenching balls.

"I'm about to cum." Ino grunted softly, breaking the silence.

"It's okay, you've got a condom." Hikari grunted. "I'm almost there too."

Ino tried not to think about how old the condom was as she ground her deeper into Hikari's vagina.

"Go faster I'm almost there!" Hikari encouraged Ino.

Taking her lover's suggestion in strider, Ino began working away furiously on Hikari's pussy. Her cock flew up and plunged down into Hikari's sweet nethers, Hikari was also excited by the sensation of Ino's nipples on hers, her breaths come in short gasps as she reached the first orgasm of her life. Biting down on Ino's shoulder to muffle her unbelievably loud scream, Hikari felt an explosion within her sex as she squirted juices all over Ino's cock. With Hikari's pussy going wild around her member, Ino reached her limit as well, burying her cock deep as possible before shooting her load.

The two lay there for a good ten minutes, regaining their breath without words. Finally rolling off of Hikari, Ino inhaled deeply, the smell of sex strong in the air and her body coated in sweat. Her condom was filled to the brim, but thankfully still intact as she carefully took it off and discarded it on her floor.

"Sex is amazing." Ino breathed.

"Fuck yeah." Hikari agreed, her chest rising and falling slowly. She suddenly felt an urge to light a cigarette even though she didn't smoke or know anyone who did.

"I hope you don't start cursing like Anko now." Ino laughed.

"Only when I climax." Hikari assured her lover. "Wanna take a shower?"

"I do, but if we have the energy to get up and into the shower will probably just have sex again." Ino said, twirling Hikari's hair around her finger absent-mindedly.

"True." Hikari agreed. "Wanna cuddle?"

"Get your cute ass over here." Ino grunted, rolling over.

Spooning, they promptly fell asleep, Hikari cradled as Ino wrapped her arms around her from behind. Ino woke up hours later, the sun had gone down completely and the moon had risen over the sky. She panicked for a moment as she searched for Hikari, wondering if Aino had changed her mind about them. Her fears were assuaged however as she found her girlfriend wearing one of her T-shirts and leaning over the balcony.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful moon?" Hikari whispered, staring up at the sky.

Ino swung her legs out the bed, perfectly comfortable with her nudity.

"In fact I has and its standing right in front of me." Ino smiled wrapping her arms around Hikari's stomach and leaning over Hikari to kiss her neck.

"You're such a hentai." Hikari smiled, turning her head back to kiss Ino on the lips.

Growing hard, Ino's erection grew until it rested against Hikari's stomach. With no objections from Hikari Ino made love to her right then and there as Hikari was bent over and halfway out her window, her groans carrying off into the night. Sure Ino was a little rough, but in Hikari's opinion that the experience all the better. Little did they know, their little tryst hadn't gone unexposed.

(My Lover Hikari)

There was banging on the door as Ino stepped out the shower that Hikari insisted they take separate lest she lose the ability to walk. Ino panicked, fearing her father until she heard a voice answering Hikari.

"I bear a message from Lady Tsunade." The feminine voice announced.

"Thank you?" Hikari said confused, but before she could ask what the message was about, the female left.

Not bothering to wrap a towel around herself, Ino exited the steamy bath, her hair clinging to her face and hanging over one eye. Hikari was in the kitchen fixing them both a bowl of cereal so Ino was content with sitting down and watching Hikari's hourglass figure dance around the kitchen.

"Who was that and what was it about?" Ino asked, accepting a glass of orange juice.

"An Anbu agent delivered an invite from Lady Tsunade for dinner tonight." Hikari said, carefully balancing the bowls of cereal. "Oh and I put your sheets in the washing machine."

"She cooks (better than her dad at least), she cleans, she sucks-"

"Hey!"

"She sucks the love from my heart." Ino finished, Hikari sticking her tongue out. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I'm not letting you put it in my butt." Hikari said monotone.

"But it's been my dream!"

"Since last night! I swear you give them an inch they want to do you in the ass." Hikari pointed her spoon at Ino like a kunai. "Eat up; you need to regain your strength."

They chatted the morning away before going their separate ways, vowing to meet up at Tsunade's dinner party. Shikamaru couldn't quite put his finger on why Ino was so bubbly that day, but it disturbed him to his very core. Likewise Hikari's team constantly questioned the girl on the weird smile she wore all day and the slight limp in her walk. The day passed slowly for the couple, Ino was constantly staring off into space as she trained with her team and Hikari couldn't focus on the mission her team had been given to capture a group of bandits at all.

One thing was certain, neither could wait to get a _good night's rest_ that night and were thinking of new ways to make it more exciting to the point where they both had to grab an extra pair of underwear from their houses.

(My Lover Hikari)

The sun was once again setting on the horizon and to think just 48 hours ago she had been an innocent young virgin without a care in the world. Humming to herself, Hikari quickly detached herself from her team and hurried off to Tsunade's dinner party. Reaching the path to the Hokage's mansion, Hikari was a bit surprise by the lack of decoration.

"**Maybe it's one of those subdued wine parties or something." **Hikari thought ringing the door-bell.

Yet even then, wine parties still carried the gentle lull of conversation. Tsunade's mansion was simply quiet…eerily quiet.

"Perhaps the party's been cancelled." Hikari poked her lip.

"No such luck." Tsunade smiled as she opened her front door.

The Hokage wasn't dressed in her usual attire, no tonight she decided to dress in something more…provocative. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun, held together by two wooden pins decorated with the Senju crest. She had to bangs hanging over either side of her face, her makeup making her simply angelic even with her youthfulness look. She was wearing a light-blue kimono, decorated with cherry blossoms and tied with a light purple obi around her waist. Her eyelashes seemed to be so much more as she batted the long lashes at Hikari, her eyes sparkling. Hikari had never seen anyone sexier in her life.

"Come in, come in." Tsunade waved the girl into her mansion. "The night is still young and there is much to be had."

Hikari could've sworn Tsunade shot a look at her chest when she said fun, but Hikari dismissed it. If anything she was sorry for leaving the Hokage in such a situation two days ago and had been thinking of a way to apologize…when she wasn't thinking about Ino. Right on cue the door bell rang and Ino let herself in, out of breath and panting.

"Lady-Tsunade." Ino breathed.

"Hello there Ino-san." Tsunade smiled, but Hikari felt no happiness behind it and suddenly felt awkward.

Ino wouldn't announce it, but she had seen Hikari enter from a distance and sprinted the entire way, not trusting her Hokage to not try something with her new girlfriend. Tsunade turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Hikari and Ino to follow her through her mansion.

"As you can probably deduce, there is no dinner." Tsunade said ascending the steps. "But I'm sure you questioned my motives from the beginning didn't you Ino-san?"

"I would never." Ino replied, clenching her teeth and grabbing Hikari's hand roughly.

"No this little rendezvous is all about her friend from the Snow Village." Tsunade said walking down a lush hall decorated with portraits of Leaf heroes.

Hikari resisted the urge to point at herself incredulously as she walked along. What had she done to draw the Hokage's anger? Was she that upset about Hikari leaving? Tsunade pushed open a set of double doors and stood aside as Hikari was ushered through by her girlfriend. Closing the doors slowly, Tsunade turned on them as she locked the door into her bedchambers.

The room was massive and the bed even more so. It was a work of art crafted out of the hardest of wood and decorated with intricate designs that when put together depicted the history of the Leaf. There was an armada of pillows and a legion of sheets lying on the Emperor-sized bed, it made Ino's bed look like a sofa in comparison. Ino sat Hikari down on the edge of the bed and turned on her Hokage, her hands balled into fists.

"You can't have her." Ino growled.

Tsunade let out a bodacious laugh, seemingly coming out of nowhere and ending just as abruptly as it had begun.

"I love it how you speak of this proud kunoichi as if she was no more than an object you owned instead of a human being." Tsunade said, letting down her hair into flowing locks.

"I-It isn't like that." Ino stammered.

"So you didn't just make a decision for her that is entirely her choice?" Tsunade asked, now putting her hair into pig-tails without looking away from Hikari. "Sounds to me like she's your slave."

"It's not like that!" Ino yelled, taking a step toward Tsunade.

"Then let her choose." Tsunade replied, her voice deadly serious.

"Choose what?!" Hikari yelled standing up. "I'm so confused right now!"

"Then allow me to explain my dear." Tsunade said soothingly. "We are both proud members of the third-sex as you already know and we both desire to have you as our significant other. Here we reach an impasse however as we are not willing to share your beauty with another."

"So I have to pick one of you?" Hikari asked as Ino backed away to stand side by side with her rival. "I-I can't do that, you both are important to me!"

"This is why I suggest a contest." Tsunade smiled as she untied her obi. "We both make love to you and then you decide who is more deserving. The Fire Shadow of the Hidden leaf village or this girl who just became a Jounin. That is, if your master will let you decide."

"Of course I'll let her decide, I love her and she loves me!" Ino growled at Tsunade who looked un-agitated.

"I'm sure she does love you…that is until you get drunk and then you try to rape her in an alleyway. So much love." Tsunade laughed at Ino's shame.

Striding forward, Tsunade approached the blushing Hikari whose mind was in a whirl about the concept of being gangbanged for love. Seeing Tsunade approaching, Ino stumbled forward, eager to not let Tsunade get the upper-hand.

"Are you ready my dear?" Tsunade asked, running the back of her hand along Hikari's face and infuriating Ino.

Hikari took a deep breath, her eyes slowly going from Ino's troubled visage to Tsunade's ample cleavage.

"Yes, I am ready." Hikari said calmly.

Standing up, Tsunade tossed her obi behind her as Ino slipped out of her ninja-pants. Hikari smiled at the comforting sight of Ino's flaccid penis, somehow drawing calmness from the familiar sight right before she released a gasp of epic proportions, her hands snapping up to her mouth and her eyes going as wide as dinner plates. Little kunoichi knew that when it came to size in the Leaf Village's bedrooms, Tsunade was always in the top 3 of everyone's personal lists. She was as thick as a soda-can, her flaccid circumcised cock about the size of a banana.

While Hikari was flabbergasted by her Hokage's package Ino was more than a little worried, her penis seemed to shrivel up in comparison with her Hokage's member. Slowly unbuttoning her kimono and untying her obi, Hikari allowed Tsunade to help her to her feet as her kimono fell to the ground. In between the two sex warriors, Hikari grabbed a handful of both their members and began stroking some life into them.

Moaning, Ino kissed Hikari deeply and took great pleasure at Tsunade's look of anger. In response, Tsunade grabbed a handful of Hikari's ass and kneaded one of her cheeks carefully. Their sword quickly reached full strength under Hikari's smooth hands and the difference was frustrating for Ino to say the least. Tsunade's rod of power was a full ten inches, thick and cut standing at a perfect 45 degree angle.

"As you will soon find out size does matter." Tsunade whispered none too softly. "I hope your pussy can handle me."

Despite herself Hikari shivered in anticipation that is until Ino yanked her over and back into their kiss. With Hikari temporarily out of Tsunade's grasp, Ino took the liberty to establish her dominance over Hikari's body, sinking her hands into Hikari's ass. Hikari ground her body against Ino's her stomach becoming cool as Ino's precum spread along the toned surface. Working Ino's shirt, Hikari through it aside as she continued to kiss her girlfriend, their tongues wrestling violently.

Tsunade had more than a few tricks up her sleeve however and while Ino was distracted, she sank to her haunches and looked up at her prize. Being as inexperience as Ino was there was no way the Yamanaka could've even tried cunninglingus much less excelled at it to the degree that Tsunade did. Spreading Hikari's legs, Tsunade put her hands on the back of Hikari's calves as Ino had expertly covered Hikari's ass. Without warning she plunged into Hikari's pussy, her tongue stabbing away as she began to eat the young kunoichi out.

Practically screaming in pleasure, Hikari tore mouth away from Ino's so she could exclaim her pleasure to the heavens. Tsunade's expert tongue worked diligently working Hikari's light pink folds like the pro it was. Ino tried and failed to recapture Hikari's mouth, Tsunade's work was too good for Hikari to send her attention anywhere else. Prying Ino's hands off Hikari's ass, Tsunade readjusted her grip and plunged even deeper into Hikari's depths. Working Hikari's clit with two fingers and holding her ass against her face with the other it wasn't long before Hikari was screaming in orgasmic bliss.

Hikari's legs quivering and about to go out on her, Tsunade scooped up the young kunoichi easily and deposited her on the bed leaving Ino stand their dumb-founded.

"Don't worry I got you and your cute breasts." Tsunade said sucking on each of Hikari's nipples in turn.

Her mind still hazy from the powerful orgasm, Hikari's moaned came out louder than ever before; echoing around the room, her glee transparent.

"My breasts are s-sensitive Lady Tsunade!" Hikari whined, one hand clamped on top of Tsunade's head.

"And so are mine." Tsunade said as she swung her entire body around as it was on an axis. "I must say you have wonderful breasts, I could suck on them for hours!"

Now with Tsunade's bountiful busty bosom (I'm sorry, it just kinda happened) hanging in her face, Hikari happily accepted Tsunade's invitation. Squeezing Tsunade's tits together, Hikari sucked on both of Tsunade's hard nipples at the same time, her hands sinking into Tsunade's malleable breasts with ease. Ino was still standing off to the side, her eyes latched onto this erotic sight before her as she stroked her painful erection. Through use of her anger, Ino manage to break the hypnotic display on her think of how she could swing the ball back into her court.

Crawling onto the bed, Ino took the most viable course of action and took advantage of Hikari's unattended pussy. Her pussy still had the look of a virgin and undoubtedly the tightness as well as made a stain on Tsunade's covers from her excitement. Not giving Hikari any warning, Ino plunged down into her girlfriend's pussy sinking her cock up to the hilt. Crying out at the unexpected pleasure, Hikari released Tsunade's tits in exchanged for grabbing a handful of the sheets on either side of her.

Thrusting a few times, Ino quickly broke into a rhythmic grunting as her phallus slid in and out of Hikari's orifice with amazing speed. Her mind filled with the feeling of Ino making passionate love to her, Hikari was enjoying the feeling of Ino's length in her wet pussy too much to concentrate on Tsunade's breasts. Releasing Hikari's breasts to send a jibe in Ino's direction, Tsunade cried out as Ino pushed her back while pulling Hikari into her arms at the same time.

With Hikari now on her lap, her snow-white legs wrapped around her waist, Ino had total control of Hikari's body. Hikari bounced up and down on Ino's member; match her hips with Ino's thrusts to ensure maximum penetration and sensation. Roughly kneading Hikari's ass with one hand and her breasts with the other, Ino smiled as Hikari submitted herself to the pleasure. Looking over Hikari's shoulder, Ino smiled wickedly at the fuming Tsunade and flicked her off.

"I stole something else from Lady Tsunade's desk besides a bottle of sake." Ino grunted into Hikari's ear although she was doubtful Aino could hear a word she was saying. Her hazel eyes were heavily lidded in pleasure, her mouth open and her tongue lolling out as she rock Ino's dick with her pussy.

"_**Forbidden Jutsu: Breast Expansion!"**_

Tsunade gasped as the blonde formed the hand sign for the secret jutsu behind Hikari's back. Tsunade kept the village's most dangerous sexual jutsu and techniques in a vault along with her sake which meant two things. One, Ino managed to get into her vault and gain access to jutsus relating to all sorts of sexual techniques. Second, Ino was the one who stole a bottle of her sake! Coming into effect, Hikari climaxed instantly, the feeling of her already decent breasts becoming whorishly large was too much for her body and sent her into heaven.

Screaming bloody murder, Hikari's entire body rigid as orgasmed with enough strength to shake the bed. Hikari's pussy fluxing wildly around her member was more than enough for Ino to release her load deep inside of Hikari's pussy even as Hikari's breasts expanded into her face. Nearly fainting as she came down off her most power orgasm yet (considering she had her first one yesterday). She could feel Ino's warm seed sloshing around inside her stomach, yet she wasn't that concerned about getting pregnant, she was too into the moment to care about the future.

Looking down at her augmented breasts, Hikari yelped in surprised as her new E-cup breasts hung around Ino's smiling face.

"I've wanted to do that forever." Ino smiled lewdly. "Oh and they're 5 times as sensitive now, so you know."

"F-f-five times?" Hikari went wide-eyed, surely Ino couldn't be serious her breasts were sensitive enough already!

Smiling Ino buried her face in Hikari's deep cleavage before grabbing her breasts and playing with her nipples. It was like a multiple miniature orgasms went off within Hikari, the girl slumped against Ino unable to hold herself up as she shuddered in ecstasy. Seizing the opportunity before Hikari lost her mind to the joys of sex, Tsunade smiled mischievously as she came up behind Hikari.

"Truce?" Tsunade asked Ino who was still motor boating Hikari's breasts and got a grunt in response. "Well since I can't enjoy your tight little pussy I guess I'll have to make do with your backdoor instead!"

Hikari was too far gone to even pay attention to Tsunade's words, her hips furiously working Ino's dick, squeezing the rod in an effort to obtain more of Ino's seed. Struggling to one knee and then her feet, Ino grunted and Hikari cried out in surprise as Ino rose to her feet, the blood pumping into her cock giving her strength. Forming a Hikari sandwich, Tsunade came up behind Hikari suckling on her neck and adding to the plethora of hickies already formed there.

Stroking her thick dick in anticipation, Tsunade's cock was shining her own precum providing ample lubrication for an anal insertion. As soon as Tsunade's crown began to push against her backdoor, Hikari rejoined the world of the living and immediately regained the ability to form words. Ironically enough the first word out of her mouth was:

"NO!" Hikari barked. "Don't you even-OHHHHhhh!"

With a small pop Tsunade mushroom shaped glands pushed their way into Hikari's puckered rear-end. Despite Tsunade's lube it was effectively counter-acted by the girth of her dick.

"I really hate you right now." Hikari grunted, Tsunade being quite a thick pain in her ass.

"You'll love me soon enough." Tsunade purred as she waited for Hikari's ass to adjust.

Meanwhile Ino was entranced with Hikari's large globes, shutting the world off around her. All that mattered was sucking on these delicious pair of tits before she lost them forever; she hadn't been thrusting into Hikari for the past 5 minutes. Carefully taking Hikari's nipples together in her mouth Ino rolled the two buds in between her teeth sending Hikari into another screaming orgasm. Taking the opportunity presented to her once more, Tsunade plunged her cock all the way to the hilt, submerging it in Hikari's sphincter of an ass.

Hikari's rectum actively tried to expel the invader that was the Hokage's dick, but to no avail as Tsunade began slowly sliding in and out of Hikari ass, the dark pink walls gripping like no other ass had before.

"So this is what a virgin ass feels like!" Tsunade exclaimed, picking up the pace.

Ino felt Tsunade's frantic pace through Hikari's body and finally snapped herself out of her trance. Don't wanting to be outdone, Ino began to thrust into Hikari just as hard and soon it became a contest on who could punish Hikari's holes the hardest.

"Please-slow-down!" Hikari yelled in between thrusts, the pleasure building to uncontrollable levels within her.

Both the dominate blondes paid her no heed as they plunged away, their eyes locked on one another.

"Who's the thickest?"

"Who's the deepest?"

"Who feels the best?"

"Who's the better kisser?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hikari yelled, grabbing hold of a pair criss-crossing beams above her. "I'M GONNA CUM!"

Her eyes rolled up into her head as she rode out the orgasmic waves, clutching the beams like life-preservers in a storm. Burying themselves deep in Hikari's tightness, both the doms roared their release until the entire room was filled with the sounds of ecstasy from wall to wall and from ceiling to floor. For 20 seconds of continuous bliss there was contest over who was better, they were all one being birthed of the paradise of sex. Hikari was the first to pass out, her body couldn't handle the sensations being delivered and shut itself down so it could live to limp away.

Ino was the next to go, the blonde passing out standing up as her cock went limp inside of Hikari's still tight sex. Falling forward and combining Hikari's weight with her own, they forced Tsunade to crash down onto her bed, trapped beneath their bodies. Her muscles jelly, Tsunade gave up on trying dislodging the girl from her chest, they were all connected together. Giving up, Tsunade released an explosive sigh as she looked up at the couple, embracing each other even while sleeping.

Despite herself, the sight brought a smile to Tsunade's face at the sight of a loving young couple. The whole facade was all just a rouse so she could get into Hikari's pants before she got too in love with Ino. She didn't want to have Hikari as her girlfriend, Kami forbid! Everything had worked out according to plan as well, well except for getting stuck underneath their bodies, but Tsunade more than okay with such a minor discrepancy. After all, she had witnessed something she hadn't seen in a long time and that was love at its finest.

With that in mind, Tsunade closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

**3 Years Later**

"Just a quickie." Hikari said, hopping on one foot as she struggled to take off her sandals.

"I know, I know." Ino grunted.

Their teams had been sent on a mission to the Land Hidden in the Waves and had accomplished said mission after a little tussle with some wannabe Gato. Now it was night-time and they were heading back tomorrow, thing is Ino couldn't keep it in her pants that long. They had convinced their team leaders to let them go to the Hot Springs which is where they were now.

Hikari hadn't bothered to wear panties, knowing full and well that Ino was gonna rip them off anyway. Hiking up her kimono, Hikari bent over, her palms flat against the hot wooden wall. They had pretended to get separated from their team and quickly ducked into an empty sauna room for a quick shoot 'n scoot.

Scooting up behind Hikari, Ino dropped her ninja pants and let her maleness slap against Hikari's bubble butt. Ino had most definitely come into her own and that was without the help of any of the forbidden sex jutsus. She had a fearsome nine inch snake that she had become accustomed to whipping out and using on Hikari whenever and however possible.

Not bothering with foreplay, Ino slid into Hikari will ease, a deep groan escaping her lips as she almost blew her load right there. If anything Hikari had gotten tighter over the years instead of the opposite. She had gotten a little taller, but most of the growth had been in her chest much to Ino's delight. Nothing made her feel better than coming home from a hard day's work and just snuggling in Hikari's puppies until she fell asleep.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning, Hikari whispered encouragements as Ino's testicles slapped against her thighs. They had moved out of their own adobes and got a house together a few months after the Tsunade's dinner where they could have as much wild and crazy sex as possible much to their neighbor's dismay. Tsunade taught Hikari a morning after jutsu so they always went raw and didn't have to worry about the problems of teen parenthood.

"Hurry, hurry." Hikari hissed urgently.

"I'm almost there." Ino grunted, redoubling her pace as she worked Hikari's tight pink lips with a vengeance.

There wasn't a day that didn't go by when Ino reminded Hikari how much she loved her. Even after Tsunade promised never to try and seduce Hikari, she had remained fiercely protective of her lover and anyone who tried anything quickly ended up in the hospital.

"Ohhh yeah, that's the spot!" Hikari's nails left imprints on the hardened wood as Ino repeatedly stabbed her G-spot.

"Here it comes."

"I'm cumming too!"

They were both silent as they struggled to hold in their screams of release, something they weren't use to doing. Ino rose onto her tip-toes as her balls quivered, dumping their contents deep inside Hikari's love hole. Trails of cum rolled down Hikari's legs, the girl releasing a stuttered groan of pleasure as her toes curled. They both breathed deeply afterwards, basking in the joy of the moment before hastily cleaning up and rejoining their comrades.

As if everyone in Konoha didn't know what happened when you left Hikari and Ino alone together.


End file.
